omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
The Player (Quiz RPG: The World Of Mystic Wiz)
Character Synopsis The Player is the apprentice wizard and the main male protagonist of the mobile game Quiz RPG: The World Of Mystic Wiz. Starting his adventures with Wiz, One Of the Four Sages and his own master, he travels across kingdoms to defeat spirits from other dimensions, and carves his path as a wizard in numerous amounts of adventures. Character Statistics Tiering: 9-A | 8-A | 7-C | At least 7-B | 5-B | At least 5-B Verse: Quiz RPG: The World Of Mystic Wiz Name: Depends on the player Gender: Usually Male Age: Teens Classification: Human, Wizard apprentice Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Genius Intelligence, Magic, Summoning (Can summon Spirits to aid him in battle), Fire Manipulation, Lava Manipulation, Heat Manipulation, Hellfire Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Lightning Manipulation, Statistics Amplification Destructive Ability: Room Level (Defeated C-class Spirits, who are superior to peak humans) | Multi-City Block Level (Defeated Ryusetzuran and the Hypno Dragon, a B Class Spirit and a C+ Class Spirit respectively. The Hypno Dragon is capable of creating a tornado, while Ryusetzuran can control a large section of a forest to aid him in battle) | Town Level (Defeated the Cursed Dragon, an A-Class Spirit that was going to destroy the Forest Village Rallydon by only its poisonous foul odor) | At least City Level (Defeated Leviathan the Aquadrake, the true name of the house of Wadatsumi, who Rusche stated that it posed a threat to Ayvais City) | Planet Level (Defeated Hellsfang, the Spirit which defeated Wiz, although at this time it was weaker. This means that the Player fought it at its full glory at this time) | At least Planet Level (Much stronger than before) Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic+ (Dodges lightning at regular basis) Lifting Ability: Unknown, likely Superhuman Striking Ability: Room Class | Multi-City Block Class | Town Class | At least City Class | Planet Class | At least Planet Class Durability: Room Level (Can survive hits from Spirits like Goblins) | Multi-City Block Level (Took hits from Ryzetsuran and the Hypno Dragon) | Town Level (Survived attacks from the Cursed Dragon) | At least City Level (Survived attacks from Leviathan) | Planet Level (Survived assaults from Hellsfang, Anastasia's Strongest Spirit) | At least Planet Level Stamina: Extremely High (Can fight for prolonged times against S-Class Spirits and take multiple hits from said Spirits and still fight back) Range: Extended Melee Range (several meters) to Kilometers (several) with Spirits Intelligence: Genius Weaknesses: His most powerful spells and Spirits drain him near completely from his mana Versions: Port Town Torulika Arc | Kingdom Wilitona Arc | Forest Village Rallydon Arc | City Of Water Ayvias Arc | Mystic City Sciorn Arc | Citadel Lorencio Arc Other Attributes List of Equipment: Starter Spell Deck and the Spirits of the Guild masters (Baron, Alec, Loretta, Rusche, Duga and Bernadette. Along with their evolutions and Alternative versions) Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Games Category:Heroes Category:Superheroes Category:Humans Category:Magic Users Category:Summoners Category:Spirits Category:Speedsters Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 5